Second Chances
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, and the blonde bastard son of the father of the true vessels, Adam Milligan, might just be theirs. They aren't going to pass up a second opportunity to be the older brothers they were supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**So, naturally, I'm a big Michael/Adam fan! Nothing slashy, though I have nothing against it, the whole slash thing kind of hits to close to home for me and I simply like the familial relationship they could have! Anyway enough of my boring nonsense and on with the story!**

* * *

This first thing that Adam became aware of is the rain, the cold as ice beating down on his hair and back rain. Something that he hasn't felt in, in only God knows how long. It was cold and wet and so so amazing. He tried to stand up but fell right back down into the mud, the squishy soft mud that splattered everywhere when he made impact. He didn't remember much, bright light and a bunch of noise, someone grabbing him and then pulling. Hard pulling, painful pulling, kind of like his entire being was being stretched out as thin as it would go.

He tried to get up again and like he had the first time fell right back down. The cage didn't have gravity like it did here, or he just wasn't used to being an actual body. More or less Adam simply gave in and allowed himself to tumble to the ground, he didn't bother trying to get up again.

* * *

Michael and Lucifer, both, landed with a thud and a skid. They knew where they were immediately and the rain bit into their skin. Lucifer ran a hand through his blonde hair, smearing mud in it, and sat up onto his knees to catch his bearings. Bright blue eyes scanned the cemetery for any sign of their human cage mate, and frowned when he caught no sight of him. He stood up on shaky feet and took a moment to steady himself before walking slowly towards Michael. The older of the two was already on his feet, leaning over hands on his knees, Michael looked up at the approaching footsteps and took in the sight of the mud covered Lucifer.

"Are you alright?"

Lucifer nodded, "Have you seen Adam?"

Michael frowned much like he had and stood back up to full height, eyes scanning their surroundings just as his had minutes earlier. Adam was, well Adam. They couldn't lose Adam. He was the one... They owed everything to the kid. He was the one who had ended the war, not them, him. the bastard son of the father of both their true vessels. He had opened both their eyes and they had taken him under wing. Adam was like their fresh start.

"We have to find him"

"Couldn't have said it better myself"

So even in the rain, the cold biting rain, they walked around calling out his name. Hoping that they'd hear his voice shouting back.

* * *

Adam moved a little when he heard his name. It was faint, over the sound of the beating rain, but there. He tried to shout back, over here he was over he, but his voice was scratchy from little use and it sounded more like a cat trying to spit up a hair ball. Apparently his hair ball imitation was loud enough because soon there was pounding footfalls and there was hands grasping his shoulders. Someone wiped the muddy wet hair out of his eyes and he looked up into the concerned blue eyes of Lucifer. It took them a moment to adjust to teh light, or lack thereof, before he was able to make out Michael's form behind Lucifer.

"Adam are you ok?"

"...I'm a little wet... Can you help me up?"

Lucifer nodded and took a small step back as the arms on his shoulder switched places and hooked under his arms. He was hefted to his feet and steadied out as he wobbled, but the inevitable still happened and he found himself falling forward into Lucifer. The archangel paid him no mind as he bent once more and scooped the human teenager into his arms.

"Your surprisingly lighter then I thought"

Adam spared him a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck. He didn't know why he trusted him so much, he just did. Michael draped his wet although slightly warmer jacket over him as a shield from the rain beating down on him. Lucifer adjusted his grip to make sure the jacket wouldn't fall off and the trio turned tail and walked out of the cemetery and down the surprisingly quite for this time of night highway. At some point Adam must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he wasn't being rained on anymore and he noticed the road rushing past out of a window. Lucifer must have passed him to Michael at some point because he was well aware of the archangels arms wrapped tightly around him and the fact that he was sitting like a baby in his lap.

"So.. He's your brother then?"

Adam didn't recognize the voice but after looking up at Michael's face, who was still staring out side the large window of the truck, and considering how he wasn't reacting badly and the feeling a thumb rubbing against his neck calmed him Adam felt safe.

"Baby Brother"

Why was Lucifer calling him his brother, let alone his baby brother, to some human truck driver. He turned his head slightly against the pillow that was Michael's chest and saw out of the corner of his eye the blonde archangel spare him a wink and a smile before falling back into conversation with the truck driver.

"That makes sense. He looks a lot like you"

Nobody commented at the remark. It was kind of true, he had blonde hair and blue-green eyes, the perfect combination of both Michael and Lucifer.

"What can I say, dad's got dominate genes"

The driver laughed and they continued to talk for a couple more minutes before the only sound that could be heard was the vroom of the engine and the pat pat pat of the rain. Adam drifted in and out of consciousness, having swore to himself he wouldn't fall asleep again. Just thought you'd like to know he failed, miserably. It was still dark when the truck stopped at this run down motel. Michael passed him back to Lucifer as he jumped out of the cab with a thanks and Lucifer passed him back so he himself could climb out. The driver gave a gruff welcome and just as Satan was about to close his cab door the man called out and reached over to pass him a hundred dollar bill with a 'get a nice warm room for the kid, he'll catch his death or something', Adam could officially say he has seen everything, Satan thanking a human for something. Who would have guessed. He felt Michael's arms tighten around him as they walked into the sketchy Rent-a-Room office, is this what older brothers did? Adam was still new to this whole 'baby brother' thing. Sure he already had older brothers, but what kind of brother leaves someone in Hell or more specifically, Lucifer's Cage and forgets about them.

They talked to the stinky fat man behind the counter as quickly as possible and soon they were walking up some stairs towards room 308. Lucifer opened the door and all three let out a relieved sound when they could finally step out of the rain. The blonde archangel said something about passing a store a couple minutes down the road ad about getting dry clothes before he walked back out again. Adam squirmed in Michael's arms until he was set down, still wrapped in the security of Gods Sword's arms. He shot a hand out and grasped the side of a chair.

"You got it Ads?"

Adam looked at him funny at the nickname and Michael's eyes widened in realization at what he had said.

"Yah I i think I got it, thanks.. Mike"

Michael smiled at him, whether at the nickname or not commenting on his 'Ads' or both Adam didn't know. He watched as the prince of heaven nodded at him once, as if double assessing for himself, and turned towards the heater on the other side of the room. Adam shed out of Michael's jacket and hung it out on the chair he was currently grasping the back of. Michael made a noise of triumph at getting the heater to finally turn on and Adam had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh threatening to break out at the older man. Michael must have heard him because his head snapped over at him briefly, his eyes narrowing, before he smiled again and stood back up walking towards him.

"You need to rest Ads. But I know neither of us want you climbing in the bed covered in mud... and it would be faster if..."

Adam wanted to retort that 'Hey you guys are covered too' until what Michael had said had officially clicked into his mind. He was suggesting they shower together, that was all sorts of out there. An archangel, not just any archangel but the first ever AKA the prince of Heaven or God's Sword, that archangel was suggesting that they shower together because it would be faster. While he couldn't fight on the logic part of it, because it would be faster. He was kind of against the being naked together in the same unlawfully small shower part of it. However, there was that small part of him that could assure the other part that if he were to let go of this chair he would undoubtedly fall right back down to the floor. In the end he ended up having Michael holding him up while he washed the mud of his body and out of his hair.

"Never speak of this to anyone"

He still had his dignity people.

"Speak of what to who"

A couple minutes later Michael had a towel wrapped around his waist and was helping Adam walkout of the bathroom, a towel around the teens waist too. Lucifer must have returned sometime during their ( he shuddered slightly) shower for there he was watching the cheap television. The blonde pointed at the clothes on the one of the beds before picking up what he must have gotten for himself and walking into the bathroom. The shower turned back on only a moment later.

Adam sat on the bed as he slowly but surely put his pants, blue and black sweats, and a black t'shirt on. Michael stood beside him while he put his dry clothes on as well. At seeing the graphic of a unicorn he gave a "LUCIFER" and their only response was a spout of laughter from within the bathroom. Adam slowly but surely stood from his spot on the bed and walked towards the sink, turned on the water to its hottest setting and held up a hand in a 'wait' motion. Moments passed and there was a shout of "COLD!" and a thud from within the bathroom and it was Michael and Adams turns to break out into fits of laughter. It was kind of strange really, how they were acting like actual family, like they hadn't have just been stuck in the cage for almost 600 years. It was a kind of nice turn of events.

In the end they, and by they Adam meant the two 'smite-you-with-a-simple-look' archangels, had decided to push the two beds together into one large bed. Adam curled up in the middle as the two angels looked at him almost shyly. Adam sighed and patted the spots next to him.

"Beds not going to heat itself guys"

He saw them both exchange looks before climbing up on either side. Michael and Lucifer curled around Adam and pulled the blankets up around them. Damn Devil must have grabbed the remote because the man turned out to be a channel surfer. Adam didn't seem to mind, neither did Michael who looked to already have fallen asleep, the teen simply laid his head on his shoulder and they watched whatever cheesy movie came on until it lulled him to sleep. On the brink of sleep he vaguely felt a pair of lips press against his forehead.

"Night Ads"

"Night Luce"

* * *

**So! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't actually going to continue this, but all those positive reviews simply gave too much encouragement and I couldn't help myself! I love it that you thought it was good!**

* * *

Adam could tell he was the last to actually wake up the next morning. He was still curled in a ball shape in between the most powerful archangels in existence and for some strange reason, didn't find that alarming at all. He could feel someone gently raking their fingers through his hair and quiet voices whispering to each other.

"So.. Is he.. You know?"

He didn't recognize the voice, but it didn't make him anxious or anything so he didn't jump away from it. Besides the hand continuing to card itself through his hair felt really nice.

"We don't know Gabriel. I can't tell"

Silence was the response for a moment. Gabriel? Where had he heard that before?

"So this little human boy is the thing that ended the legendary war?"

How had he ended anything? He doesn't remember doing anything other than sitting in the cage fore over 600 years and getting out and landing in a large muddy field before coming here. how is any of that war ending stuff?

Gabriel silently observed Michael and Lucifer both look down at the teen boy pretending to be sleeping still. If this one 'in the background' boy was the one who had ended the war before anything got real bloody and ended more lives then sure he was family. Anyone who could prevent his oldest brothers from killing each other. Besides the fact that he found it absolutely adorable that he was currently curled up like that and he like him _soo_ much better then his idiot half brothers, Adam was turning out to sound like a cool kid.

"He was like our second chance brother, he opened our eyes"

"How, did he, open your eyes?"

"He was innocent"

It was obvious they both knew Adam was awake and yet didn't say anything about it. Simply content in just being near him at the moment. Kid was different than his brothers. He needed nobody but himself, or at least he tried to live like that, its always good to have somebody. And he was strong, they had seen what had happened to Sam while and after he got out of the cage. He pretty much went bananas and lost his mind and had been a hunter of supernatural beings his entire life. then, there was Adam, the one who was a pushed to the background bastard son spare vessel for Michael who had ended up just fine. Ended the legendary war even.

Kid had Gabriel's respect even if he didn't want or know it.

"Welcome to the family kiddo"

* * *

A week out of the cage went by faster then they imagined it would. Gabriel went back and forth between the Winchesters and them, Adam had become somewhat as a tricksters apprentice even if he didn't know it yet. Gabriel found himself adoring Adam, kid was simply too much, always up for anything anytime.

Being in Hell for so long finally started to catch up with him. It had started as a pounding headache then moved to a fever until it looked like he had caught the flu. He vaguely remembers Michael, or was it Lucifer, saying something about his soul and healing. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to sleep at night and one of them would stay up with him.

Michael would read this book, a new one every time, and he'd lay there curled up into his side listening half consciously as he did so. Or Lucifer would stretch out on the couch and pull him up onto his chest and they'd watch a movie or something, the mans hand constantly running through his hair until he drifted off or something, then he'd feel lips press against his forehead every five minutes. Or what felt like five minutes anyway. Sometimes he'd be vomiting his guts out and one of them would be kneeling behind him with a cup of water and a cloth. Or his head would start pounding and Lucifer would place his surprisingly cool hand across it and Adam unintentionally would let out something between a moan and a sigh and lean into it. Never noticing the way the elder blonde would smile.

After what seemed like ages he finally fell asleep. In one of the weirdest positions. He had been taking the garbage out and his head started to spin and he had sat down for a moment to catch his bearings. His eyes slid shut and next thing he knew the rocking of being carried while someone was walking woke him up. Apparently Michael had gone to check on him and found him sleeping against the dumpster.

* * *

It had been a Tuesday two weeks after the day of their release when it happened. Both Michael and Lucifer had went to the store for food and stuff leaving Adam all by his lonesome. He had been chillin on the bed watching some old T.V. show when someone knocked at the door and naturally like anyone's reaction to someone knocking at the door he got up. Thinking it was either Michael and Lucifer, or Gabriel, he though nothing of it when he threw the door open. Only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight waiting for him.

"Adam?"

There stood Sam and Dean, Castiel and Gabriel behind them. Everyone stood frozen for a moment until the archangel of the group groaned and shoved them aside with a 'Heya Ads! Mike or Luce home?' and walked in like he usually did, like he owned the place. Castiel followed after Gabriel, albeit a tad slower, but Sam and Dean just stood there. Mouths gaping and eyes wide.

There was no 'Hey your out of the cage!' or 'Are you ok?' nor any 'Sorry we were douche bags and left there to rot without second thought!' nothing and that made him mad. His fists clenched and he clenched his teeth like people do when angered beyond anger. He felt kind of funny too, like his body was on fire but not, if that makes any sense..

His eyes were locked on the two Winchesters in front of him so he never noticed how the two angels in the room had stopped and were staring at him in a shocked silence or that two familiar beings he had been living with for the past 600 and then some years were walking towards them. No all he felt was immense anger and like he wanted to reach over and pull Deans stubby little head off and kick it like a ball across the parking lot and the some, he didn't have anything really against Sam, he knew it was Dean who called the shots in their unhealthy co-dependency.

He vaguely heard someone shouting his name and that when he finally snapped out of what ever daze he was in. Adam looked around sharply before turning and looking at his unnaturally warm feeling arms. His eyes widened as he finally saw what everyone was staring at, fire, different colored flames, were licking the air around his arms. He looked around frantically, how was he even doing this? His eyes landed on Gabriel and Castiel, who both stood like fish with their mouths hanging open. He looked back at the two in front of him, or more rather, behind the two in front of him. Michael and Lucifer had apparently seen it too because they had dropped the bags they had been carrying and were now running as fast as they could towards them.

Adam started to panic, he was on fire! How was he on fire! He didn't know how this was happening or how to stop it and he felt tears, dread damned tears, coming to his eyes. He felt a hand wrap around his arm and he was pulled around to come blue eyes to green eyes. Gabriel was holding on to im, he was going to hurt his only real friend other then the older two.

"Stop! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Kiddo, I promise your not going to hurt me, yet. OK! Sorry! Not helping here! Look Adam you need to calm down! Your going to burn the whole place down!"

Gabriel bit back a grimace at his choice of words, while it was most likely the truth, it wasn't going to have helped anything. It only seemed to make Adam panic more and the flames surrounding him strengthen in power. Someone tore him from Gabriel grasp and he was spun around and buried into someones chest.

"Ads.. Calm down... Everything's ok..."

Adam tried as hard as he could, but the flames wouldn't go anywhere.. they kept flicking against his arms and the person holding him. He felt two fingers be pressed against his forehead and soon knew nothing more.

Dean crossed the room at light speed it seemed as Adam fell into Lucifer's arms. He even had the decency to glare at the archangel. But the blonde simply glared back and pulled Adam even more into himself almost protectively. Michael got in front of the two and blocked Deans path to them.

"What did you assholes do to my brother!"

"_Your _Brother!"

Everyone looked surprised at the outburst from Gabriel. He stomped forward and shoved Dean away from his brothers, all three of them.

"_Your _Brother! What brother leaves their brother in Hell! What kind of brother doesn't even plan on getting him out! He is not your brother! Not anymore!"

Michael and Lucifer nodded once to Gabriel's statement and went back to whispering to each other quietly. Dean Winchester, for once in his life, was speechless.

"How was he able to do that?"

They pretty much ignored Sam's question.

"Looks like he's more of our Baby Brother then we thought"

Adam simply snuggled close to Lucifer's neck.

* * *

**So I don't like this chapter very much! I'm like super tired but wanted to get it p tonight! Sorry if its bad and makes absolutely no sense! I'm gonna write anther Adam fic in the near future so keep your eyes peeled! LOL! Tell me what you thought, honestly I do hope you liked it!**


End file.
